Indigo Love
by Da Yeti
Summary: A little love scene I felt that was missing in Indigo by Helen Dunmore between Saphhire and Faro. R and R. Njoy!


Indigo Love

The sun shimmered off the merman's scales. Every scale was of a deep blue colour, like the sky, no! Like the sea on a summer day when all is still and the waves create a murmuring sound as they brush against the cliffs. His hair was like algae and hung onto his shoulders. Saphy wanted to reach out ant touch his scales, but stopped in fear of angering him. She noticed his muscles as he stretched out onto the rock in the warm sun. He turned towards her and smiled.

'His mother won't be telling him to go to the dentist' she thought. His teeth were pearl white, they made his smile radiate, so she had no choice but to smile back.

Then she remembered Conor. How could she have forgotten him?

"Where is my brother?" The merman chuckled.

"Don't you want to know my name first?" He asked back.

"Fine. What's your name?"

"Faro" he said. Saphy had to smile, because he said his name like it was a title of honour. "Your brother is safe with my sister."

"Where?"

"You do ask a lot of questions." He leaned over the side of the rock and peered into the water. "They're around here somewhere. Would you like to come for a swim?"

Saphy peered into Faros eyes. If his scales were like a calm ocean, then his eyes were the deepest parts of the sea or churning waters during a storm.

"Well? Coming?" Saphy blushed as she noticed she had been staring and nodded as she slid into the water.

Faro took her hand and told her to hold on tight. "When we're under water you have to let your air go and breathe the sea." Saphy wasn't sure what she was doing, but she nodded anyway. Faro heaved himself off the rock and they dived.

Saphy had dived here before, although not so far out from the beach. Somehow the colours were richer and she seemed to make out more shades of blue, green, turquoise, ultramarine… She had never noticed that the sea had so many different colours!

Faro pulled her down, propelling them downward faster than she would ever be able to swim. The pressure on her grew, and a tight ring seemed to grow tighter around her chest. They had reached the seabed and Faro was looking into her eyes. She motioned with her hands that she couldn't breathe. He only shook his head.

"Let the air out and the sea in."

Her lungs burned like fire. She needed air now! Faro started to look worried. Were humans supposed to turn blue like that?

"Let out you air," he said "Now!"

Saphy couldn't. 'I will drown' she wanted to say, but she wondered how Faro could speak under water.

Suddenly he grabbed her and pressed his lips against hers. Her heart stopped and her heartbeat increased at the same time. Even though the water was cool she felt like she was burning inside. Instinctively she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, but Faro pulled away and little bubbles of air escaped her mouth.

Before she could stop the water flooded her mouth and nose. She thought she would die, but the sea was in her and around her, she was part of it. Somehow she was breathing.

Faro looked into her eyes and Saphy couldn't tare herself from his gaze. An awkward silence spread between them. Faro said, "That felt nice"

Saphy blushed a deep red. "I liked the blue on you more. Do humans change colour like that often?"

This made Saphy go even redder. Before she could ask Faro about the kiss he dragged her after him and a strong current gripped them. Saphy only noticed how fast they were going as she saw how the fish and corals were whizzing past them at breathtaking speed. Faro held her n his arms and as the current increased in ferocity they were clinging to each other. Their faces were nearly touching and both smiled at each other. As Saphy wanted to kiss him back he catapulted them out of the water stream with a strong movement of his tail.

They were at a coral reef. Fish and plants in uncountable shades and varieties of colours were everywhere. Saphy gasped at the beautiful sight.

"I'm glad you appreciate it." Faro said. "This is my favourite spot around here."

"Do you wander… I mean travel around much?"

"We ride the currents for long distance travel. But I like to float around sometimes, so I come here."

They found a big space between the reef and Saphy sat on it. Faro swam around chasing a swarm of fish for fun. She smiled and laughed when Faro suddenly rushed towards her.

He stopped only inches in front of her face and gave her a soft kiss. Puzzled, Saphy gave him a quizzical look.

"I was always told how humans are these cruel and unfeeling creatures, but when I see how you appreciate the beauty of place so much I can't help myself but kiss you."

"I love… this place." Faro didn't seem to notice Saphy pause. Saphy had nearly said 'I love you', but stopped herself just in time. She might feel like she belonged to Indigo, but Faro and her were too different, nagged the voice in her head. 'Why shouldn't I love him? I am partly mer after all!'

She was distracted from her thoughts when Faro started to explain her the different types of fish. He proudly told her some human names he had learned.

Suddenly she thought of Conor. She turned to Faro. "I forgot about Conor! Do you know where he is? Where's your sister?"

Faro peered intently into the distance ad seemed to be listening for something. Then he said, "They just swam by us. They're heading back."

"I have to go then, too."

Faro seemed disappointed but took her into the next current. This time he didn't hold her close. He swam incredibly fast towards the beach, and when the seabed was only feet below the surface Saphy and Faro kissed goodbye Faro turned around a vanished back into Indigo as Saphy had to return to the human world.

'Soon I'll return" she thought. "Very soon"


End file.
